Shocking things
by HarrySullivan-Smith
Summary: Many things are brought into the open at a get together.


Sarah was talking to Liz and Jo, at a little get together with everyone from UNIT. They were at a beach, and Sarah found it odd seeing everyone out of uniform and in more casual dress. She had been home for about a year and it was nice to have more familiarity though.

She had came with Harry, they had spent a lot of time together since she had came back. She enjoyed his company and genuinely missed him during the remainder of her travels with the Doctor. He had been a source of stability when she first got home and they hadn't been separated since. At the moment though she had no clue where he was.

"So, Sarah you and Harry have been really close this past year haven't you?" Liz asked her friend.

"Oh yes, he's been so kind. It's nice to have someone to talk to whenever you need to, or not talk just to have someone there." She had a spark in her eye, quite different from the lost girl who returned from Aberdeen, almost a year ago.

"I was just wondering how close is your relationship with Harry?" Liz emphasized the word close.

"Oh ... we're just friends is all, if that's what you mean." Sarah was visibly redder than before.

"Me and Jo were just wondering is all. Just, Jo is married and well I wouldn't say I was alone. We were wondering if there was anyone and well you and Harry have been darned near inseparable." She moved a flyaway piece of red hair from her eyes. Then reached for her pipe but, stopped herself. "Nasty habit, I've started sorry."

Sarah waved it off dismissively, "It's alright we all have our habits, quirks, and curiosities."

"Oh my God!" Jo covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

"Oh my that leaves little to the imagination doesn't it?" Said Liz discretely pointing down the beach.

"Oh my lord! that's the smallest bathing suit I've ever seen!" Jo pointed out the obvious. "My gosh I wonder if anyone could look him in the eye!"

Sarah was as red as a sunburn. "I've been meaning to tell him to get swimming trunks."

Liz and Jo stared at Sarah, "you mean you've seen him in that before!" Jo couldn't contain her shock.

Sarah fidgeted a bit, "well we've been swiming a few times since summer started and there was a pool aboard the TARDIS."

Liz gasped, "A few times! And you didn't notice anything?" Sarah was crimson.

"It's not that I didn't notice I just didn't know what to say." She waved back to Harry, who was coming towards them.

"well say something now He's coming." Liz dared Sarah Jane.

"Hello Sarah," he smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Hello Harry," Sarah replied.

Liz, raised an eyebrow up. "Hello Harry."

He looked over just noticing Liz and Jo he let go of Sarah. "Hello Liz." He looked over to Jo, "hello Jo."

"Hello Harr-" Jo turned around hearing her name, "sorry everyone Cliff's calling me see you gus later." She waved as she left.

"Well what have you been up to Harry?" Liz was lighting her pipe.

"Well I've been saving to open my own practice and leave U.N.I.T as it were." He smiled and looked down at Sarah, "I'm really close."

Sarah gasped, "really Harry that's great!" She hugged him, "I'm so happy for you that's your dream."

Harry smiled proudly, "yes I know I almost can't believe it."

Liz smiled at her friends, "Well, I was wondering if you two were doing anything after this?"

Sarah looked surprised, "why?"

Liz smiled, "well Alistair wants the whole gang to go out for some ice cream. How's that sound?"

Harry frowned, "well great but Sarah and I were going to have dinner afterwards sorry."

Sarah intervened"Though perhaps we could join you guys later?"

Liz nodded, "yes I suppose that will be fine as long as you come. I'll go tell Alistair." She left them alone.

"I didn't know we were going out for dinner tonight Harry," She hugged him.

He wrapped his arms around her, " well i was going to ask you but i forgot." He looked somehow sheepishly down at her. "Would you like to go?"

She laughed and it was music to him. "I might as well we eat together almost every night so why not?" She frowned, "uhm Harry?"

"Yes Sarah."

"Uhm your bathing suit." She was as red as the fire Benton had just made on the beach. "It looks very uhm tight."

Harry was even redder than she was. "Uhm I ... I ... I'm sorry." He turned around to leave and put some clothes on.

"Where are you going?"

"Well I uhm, I was going to put some pants on."

"Oh can I come?"

"What!" Harry was shocked.

"I wanted to get my clothes from the car too."

"Oh yes, of course come on old girl."

They arrived a bit late to the Ice cream shop. Everyone had already ordered their ice cream, and Harry ordered for him and Sarah. Liz eyed Sarah. 'What?' Sarah mouthed.

'What's going on?' Liz mouthed back

'What do you mean?' Sarah looked around, no one had noticed the way they were communicating.

'With Harry,'

'I don't know what you mean.' She noticed an arm around Liz's shoulder and followed up to the face of the Brigadier. 'What about you?' she motioned her eyes toward the Brigadier.

She smiled, 'what can I say.'

"So Sarah, what have you been up to?" the Brigadier asked between mouthfuls of pistachio ice cream.

"Oh, I well I've actually not been up to much as of late." She then went to eat some of his vanilla ice cream. Liz watched them both, and she noticed Harry holding Sarah's hand and she smiled.

"What about you two Cliff?" the Brigadier asked, "You two have been out of the country haven't you?"

"Ah, yes we'd been in the amazon for awhile. It was quite nice actually, well some things more pleasant than others." He looked to Jo, " I hadn't expected the locals to think that crystal the Doctor gave you to be causing trouble."

"Me either, but I was able to get it back to him." She frowned and Cliff smiled at her.

"Rather that crystal than us."

"Yeah." She smiled, spooning strawberry ice cream in her mouth.

"Yates have you been seeing someone at all?" Liz asked noticing she'd almost finished her rocky rhode.

He hadn't been paying attention, eating the chocolate chips out of the mint chocolate ice cream. "I've been staying with Benton." A collective gasp Issued from the entire table. Benton slapped him, and he looked up hurt. "What was that for?"

"I asked if you were seeing someone not where you were staying." Liz replied sighing.

"Oh, no I'm not seeing anyone right now." He looked over to Benton, and handed him the ice cream. Benton took the ice cream and started to eat it.

"What about you harry?" Liz broke the silence.

"Well I-" Sarah looked over to him and he turned to face Sarah, "I know what I said but, It's fine Sarah." He said softly to her, they were close and everyone was staring.

"Harry." She said softly

They both leaned in and kissed, in their own little world for a moment. They parted and were greeted by their friend's smiles.

"We're getting married!" Sarah happily announced.

She looked at Harry and he was radiating joy. "I'm so glad you said yes."

Benton patted Harry on the back and congratulated him. They received congratulations from everyone. Sarah looked to Liz who mouthed 'just friends' sarcastically, Sarah laughed. The night almost over and the icecream all gone everyone went to their respective cars.

Harry held the door open for Sarah, then got in himself. "I'm glad they didn't ask where I've been staying." Sarah laughed putting her seat belt on.

"The Brigadier would have my head." Harry said starting the car.

She laughed, "Yeah he would, but just think about it. We'll have a guest room then. I don't know who we would have over but we'd have it."

"And we'd be sharing a room."

"And a bed too Harry."

"Don't make me crash the car." They both laughed their way home.


End file.
